


Swing Sets, a Reylo AU

by flashofmauve



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darth Vader shrine, F/M, Other, Swing Set, shrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashofmauve/pseuds/flashofmauve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is instructed to find BB-8 and R2-D2 while Kylo Ren is out looking for her. They happen to run into each other at a lonely swing set in the middle of nowhere while something strangely amusing is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing Sets, a Reylo AU

Rey watched the sky as the sun slowly rose above the clouds. She was traveling an unknown distance to an unknown location. She had been instructed to search for BB-8 and R2-D2, the two new missing droids.   
For the past four weeks, any droid that the resistance had either in their hands or once had in their hands seemed to be disappearing to an unknown location. So far, all them seemed to return after just a few days, but there had been no sign of these small droids for what seemed like ages.   
Suddenly, Rey heard a loud shriek coming from behind the shrub just a few feet away from her. She slowly approached the shrub in hope that it would be one of the two missing droids.   
"Oh, thank God I've found you," she began as she pulled the leaves apart to reveal what was hiding behind the shrub. "I didn't want to travel much further."  
"Wow, there sure are quite a few people out looking for me today," said the figure that was once hidden.  
"Y-you're not the droid I am looking for," Rey stuttered as she took a few steps back. Stood before her was none other than Kanye West himself.  
"Droid?" he began. "I'm no droid. Are you blind?"  
"N-no. What are you doing here?" she asked, nervously.  
"I'm waiting for some guy named Kyle Ben or something," Kanye explained. "He said he was looking for some girl named Rey, so I figured I would help him."  
"Are you sure you're Kanye West? You seem a bit out of character," Rey stated. "Why would you want to help someone?"  
"You see, people seem to be getting the wrong idea about me, and that might affect my chances at becoming president, so I decided to do some good deeds or whatever you call it," he answered.  
"Oh, well good luck then," Rey said. "By the way, I'm Rey. Do you think I'm the one 'Kyle Ben' is looking for?"  
"Probably," he began. "There aren't too many people named Rey in this fandom, so I'd say so."  
"Oh, well in that case, I'll go find him."  
With that Rey continued to go to the one place that she knew she'd find him-the first swing set that Darth Vader ever touched (Darth Vader loved swing sets).  
"I knew that you would be here," she said as she arrived at the swing set. Her 'gotcha' emotion that she had just been feeling changed quickly as she witnessed perhaps the most unexpected thing ever.  
"Hey, don't look at me," Ren said, reading the expression on Rey's face. "This had already begun when I got here."  
"I'm just going to disregard the fact that I just found the droids that I was looking for and ask you why you were looking for me," Rey calmly said. "So, why were you looking for me?"  
"Well, these two just showed up at the door of my closet and I figured that you might want them back," he replied. "But, they then disappeared for a while and then reappeared here at this swing set."  
"Which closet was it?"  
"The one with my Darth Vader shrine in it."  
"I see."  
Rey took the droids and began to head back to the resistance base. They tried to resist, but she showed no sympathy, as they seemed to have worshiped Lord Vader enough for one day.  
"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Ren asked, before she could go too far.  
"You just did, but sure," Rey replied.  
"Do you maybe want to go visit the first swing set that Darth Vader ever sneezed on with me?"  
"I thought you'd never ask!"  
And so Ren and Rey visited the swing set just as they had agreed to. After that visit, they became swing set tourists and went around visiting every swing set they could find. No one really knows why, but then again, who really cares? At least Kanye West approves.


End file.
